Manuale per cattivi alle prime armi
by Sarachan89
Summary: Mai pensato di fare il cattivo? Servono consigli per non farti eliminare subito dall'eroe di turno? Ecco il manuale che fa per te! Con i consigli di un famoso cattivo sopravviverete qualche giorno in più!
1. Prefazione

Disclaimer: Zio Voldy e tutti gli altri personaggi del mondo di Harry Potter non sono di mia proprietà. Se lo fossero Harry non avrebbe sposato Ginny, la metà dei morti del settimo libro sarebbe ancora in vita e cosa più importante Voldemort non sarebbe morto a causa di un semplice Expelliarmus.

**_Manuale per cattivi alle prime armi_**

**Prefazione**

Salve a te cattivo che hai scelto di avventurarti tra queste pagine.  
Mi congratulo con te per l'ottima scelta. Per una volta nella vita hai speso bene i tuoi soldi.  
Potrai aver letto altri manuali ma ti posso assicurare che questo è uno dei pochi che racconta le cose come stanno e non si preoccupa di illuderti con cose che non potranno mai accadere.  
Se non sei in grado di affrontare la realtà allora non hai la stoffa per fare il cattivo.  
Ti piace vedere gli altri soffrire?  
Ami vedere il terrore dipinto sui volti dei tuoi nemici?  
Saresti disposto a vendere persino tua madre per eliminare la tua spina nel fianco?  
La vita del cattivo non è tutta rosa e fiori. Sei sicuro di essere pronto per quello che ti aspetta?  
Sono anni che faccio il cattivo e prima di andare avanti ti voglio dare un prezioso consiglio.  
Fanne tesoro.  
Sei pronto a sentire questo suggerimento?  
Sicuro?  
Sicuro, sicuro, sicuro?  
Bene. Hai fatto la tua scelta.  
Il mio consiglio è il seguente: cambia mestiere!  
Trovati una brava ragazza che ti sopporti e sposatela. Fatti degli amici. Creati una vita sociale. Non fare l'emarginato.  
Non ti condannare in questo modo ad una vita di eterna dannazione!  
Fare il cattivo non rende.  
Se vuoi guadagnare una montagna di soldi o diventare famoso ed essere acclamato da tutti hai sbagliato manuale, trovatene uno che ti spieghi come fare l'eroe o, se non sei così ambizioso, la spalla dell'eroe.  
Fare il cattivo è un mestiere difficile.  
Ti odieranno tutti.  
Nessuno ti rispetterà veramente, avranno solo paura di te.  
Non avrai veri amici.  
Non potrai fidarti di nessuno perché tutti sono potenziali spie o traditori.  
E poi si chiedono perché i cattivi sono tutti paranoici… Come diavolo si fa a non essere paranoici se tutti cercano di pugnalarti alle spalle?  
Passerai i tuoi giorni uccidendo e torturando gente, compiendo i crimini più orribili che esistano.  
Fare il cattivo è un mestiere che non paga.  
Faticherai come un dannato per cercare di annientare definitivamente un eroe ma non ci riuscirai mai.  
L'eroe vincerà sempre. Tu sei destinato alla sconfitta.  
Qualsiasi vittoria non sarà duratura. L'eroe e i suoi allegri compari vinceranno prima o poi. Rassegnati non puoi vincere.  
Sei destinato a morire per mano dell'eroe di turno o, nel peggiore dei casi, a finire in prigione.  
La tua vita sarà un vero e proprio incubo. Potresti persino arrivare a pensare che l'inferno sia un posto delizioso ed accogliente come se fosse un bel luogo di villeggiatura.  
Il tuo compito sarà rendere le vite altrui peggiori della tua.  
Non vincerai mai.  
Sarai un perdente in eterno.  
Sei ancora sicuro di voler essere un cattivo?

Se ne sei veramente convinto allora seguimi.  
Ti insegnerò l'arte dell'essere un cattivo.  
Chi sono io?  
Io sono Lord Voldemort.


	2. Destino infame

_**Capitolo 1**_  
_**"Destino infame…"**_

Sei ancora qui?  
Stai davvero leggendo questo manuale?  
Come diavolo ti permetti di ignorare i miei preziosi consigli!  
Se potessi ti lancerei un bell'avada kedavra ma non posso farlo se non ti ho davanti. Stupido incantesimo inutile!  
Mandami una lettera via gufo con il tuo indirizzo appena puoi così ti faccio recapitare un allegato!  
Devo farmi preparare qualche pozione velenosa…  
Visto che, non dandomi retta, hai dimostrato di avere problemi mentali a sufficienza sarà meglio che io cominci a dispensare i miei preziosi consigli e a dividere la mia conoscenza con te.  
La prima cosa che devi sapere è che esiste una legge, nota comunemente con il nome di legge della vittoria dell'eroe.  
Questa legge è dannatamente fastidiosa.  
Più irritante di Potter e questo la dice lunga.  
A dir la verità è più irritante anche di Silente e, se devo essere sincero, lui è anche più irritante di Potter. Dannato vecchiaccio caramelle al limone dipendente!  
Prima di spiegarti la legge in questione ti voglio dare un altro consiglio.  
Mai accettare caramelle al limone da vecchiacci con un pessimo gusto nel vestire. Contengono sicuramente qualche pozione potenzialmente pericolosa. Fidati, il pozionista che preparava suddette pozioni per Silente lavorava per…Meglio lasciar perdere.  
Dicevo? Ah sì, la legge della vittoria dell'eroe.  
Secondo questa legge all'apparenza priva di fondamento riassume perfettamente come andranno le cose.  
In parole povere, se sei cattivo perdi, se sei l'eroe vinci.  
Ti avevo già detto che dovevi rassegnarti all'idea di perdere no?  
Il motivo per cui ti devi rassegnare è questa dannatissima legge.  
E' impossibile che in un qualsiasi mondo frutto della mente malata di qualche scrittore un cattivo possa vincere. E' contro natura.  
Credimi in molti hanno provato a dimostrare che questa legge non esiste. Hanno tutti fallito miseramente. Non sprecare tempo cercando di combatterla. Accetta il tuo destino e muori da vero signore del male!  
Questo vuol dire che non devi azzardarti a considerare nemmeno lontanamente il suicidio altrimenti ti resuscito, ti faccio pentire di essere venuto al mondo e poi ti uccido io personalmente perché il grande Lord Voldemort non dà consigli agli aspiranti suicidi.  
Se stai leggendo questo libro morirai in modo degno di un signore del male ovvero per mano dell'eroe.  
Sottolineo per mano dell'eroe.  
Non ti azzardare a farti ammazzare da qualcun altro. Deve ucciderti l'eroe così mentre duelli con lui, o lei se ti ritrovi come nemico numero uno una donna, potrai cercare di vendicarti almeno in parte per tutti i torti subiti.  
Se hai davanti una donna allora comincia a pregare perché le eroine sono molto più pericolose degli eroi. Sono più pestifere, più sveglie e più cattive. Perché credi che nelle fiabe il cattivo sia quasi sempre una donna? Perché le donne hanno il potenziale per essere dei cattivi si serie A.  
Prendi Bellatrix per esempio.  
Quella donna fa paura. E' completamente pazza.  
Se lavorasse per Silente mi sarei già arreso da un bel pezzo.  
Ti immagini quei due a lavorare assieme?  
Il solo pensiero mi dà i brividi…  
Riassumendo il tuo destino è morire per mano dell'eroe impara ad accettarlo perché non hai modo di sfuggire a tutto ciò se davvero vuoi fare il cattivo.


	3. Scegliere i collaboratori

**_Capitolo 2_**  
**_"Scegliere i collaboratori"_**

Pronto a proseguire la lezione?  
Ti sei finalmente rassegnato all'idea di perdere?  
Perfetto allora proseguiamo.  
L'argomento di oggi è la scelta dei tuoi collaboratori.  
Vedi, mio caro cattivo dilettante, esiste uno schema con determinate categorie di persone che io personalmente trovo decisamente ben organizzato.

Categoria numero 1: lo schiavetto personale.  
Trova un tizio bruttino con degli amici che lo mettono in ombra e che si sente una nullità.  
Offrigli su un piatto d'argento la possibilità di uscire dall'ombra e, quando ti renderai conto che sta per cedere, terrorizzalo come solo un vero cattivo sa fare.  
Deve avere talmente tanta paura di te da non riuscire più a parlare senza balbettare quando sei presente.  
Deve avere così paura da essere pronto ad eseguire ogni tuo ordine.  
Se tu dirai –Salta!- lui dovrà rispondere –Quanto alto?-.  
Se gli dirai di tagliarsi una mano per te lui lo dovrà fare.  
Se gli dirai di tradire i suoi cosiddetti amici lui lo farà senza nemmeno tentare di ribattere.  
Con lui il terrore sarà la tua arma vincente. Se lo convincerai otterrai un individuo viscido e abbietto che farà ogni singola cosa che tu gli ordinerai di fare.  
In parole povere avrai uno schiavetto personale che, ovviamente, non pagherai, che non si lamenterà mai, perlomeno mai in tua presenza, e che potrai maltrattare quando i tuoi fantastici piani falliscono.  
Un piccolo avvertimento. Cerca di sceglierne uno con degli amici facili da eliminare altrimenti rischi di dover fare una fatica tremenda per continuare con i tuoi piani malvagi.

Categoria numero 2: la pazza sadica (o se preferite il pazzo sadico) .  
Io personalmente preferisco una donna per questo ruolo. Sono più interessanti e sono a dir poco perfette per il ruolo.  
Se trovate una donna appartenente a una famiglia oscura ci sono buone probabilità che sia già pazza perciò avrete la strada spianata.  
Se ne trovate una appartenente a una di quelle famiglie che spalleggiano l'eroe allora dovrete lavorare un po' di più. Se è questo il vostro caso uccidete tutta la sua famiglia, se non basta torturatela un po'. Qualche crucio ben piazzato risolverà il problema e avrete la vostra pazza sadica perfettamente riuscita.  
Fate in modo che vi adori. Se ha qualche nemico in particolare eliminatelo per lei e mi raccomando fatelo personalmente, vi conquisterete la sua fiducia.  
In alternativa trovatele un marito che sia già un vostro fedele servitore. Entrambe le strade possono funzionare.  
Una volta ottenuta la sua adorazione dovrete imparare a sopportarla. Vedete questa categoria ha una piccola controindicazione. I seguaci appartenenti a questa categoria essendo completamente pazzi sono particolarmente irritanti.  
Imparate a sopportare pazientemente persone moleste appartenenti a questa categoria. Cercate di tenerli buoni facendogli torturate quelli che falliscono le missioni. Dategli gente da torturare e loro saranno felici e non se la prenderanno con voi.  
Gli appartenenti a questa categoria sono perfetti per torturare traditori, far impazzire altre persone e irritare i tuoi nemici. Ricorda che più sono pazzi più sono irritanti.

Categoria numero 3: la spia.  
Questa è una categoria piuttosto infida. Il problema con le spie è che non sai mai se stanno facendo la spia per te oppure per il nemico.  
Se hai buone capacità di persuasione allora forse non avrai troppi problemi.  
Passando alle caratteristiche che devi cercare in un appartenente a questa categoria, trova il classico bel tenebroso, o meglio, il tenebroso. Se poi è anche bello buon per te, la caratteristica principale è l'intelligenza.  
Se ha sarcasmo è anche meglio, inoltre se è anche un tantino scorbutico aiuterà.  
Vedi se il nemico crede che la tua spia sia effettivamente una spia hai buone probabilità di fargli credere che la tua spia in realtà sia la loro spia.  
Ovviamente questo modo di agire la maggior parte delle volte ti si ritorce contro e, sempre nella maggior parte dei casi, funziona leggermente meglio se la tua spia è tenebrosa e basta.  
Se hai una spia estremamente affascinante con un gran successo con le donne allora potrebbe andarti meglio perché sarebbe meno sospettabile.  
La controindicazione dell'avere una spia di questo tipo è che se hai a che fare con un'eroina allora è certo che lui finirà per innamorarsi di lei anche se lei lo maltratterà e non lo considererà neanche lontanamente.  
Per questo motivo rimango dell'opinione che è meglio trovare una spia che fisicamente non sia esattamente perfetta ma tu sei pur sempre libero di scegliere.  
Per convincere la spia ad unirsi a te non c'è una cosa precisa da offrire. Cerca di sapere tutto il possibile sulla suddetta spia, trova quello che desidera di più e offriglielo.

Categoria numero 4: la donna di classe.  
Può sembrare superflua ma scoprirai che è essenziale per un signore oscuro.  
La donna di classe è quella che si occupa dei dettagli come l'abbigliamento, i messaggi minatori, le minacce e, soprattutto, è quella che può sembrare tanto buona e cara ma in realtà è la più terrificante di tutti.  
Se ti dicono che è l'acqua cheta che distrugge i ponti non ridere in faccia a quello che l'ha detto. Hanno ragione. La donna di classe che ho scelto io, che si occupa anche dell'organizzare feste e ricevimenti vari oltre che a essere un'esperta in diplomazia, fa paura.  
Ad essere sincero fa più paura della mia pazza sadica e questo è dir tanto. Credimi, non basare il tuo giudizio sull'aspetto altrimenti rischi di ritrovarti con un look orrendo. Perché credi che io abbia passato anni con una faccia come questa? Ero contento del mio aspetto precedente ma ho sottovalutato la mia donna di classe. E' bastato un commento fuori posto e il mio fantastico aspetto perfettamente curato è andato a farsi benedire.  
Lasciati dire che non ho mai più fatto un commento sbagliato in sua presenza. Quella donna è terrificante ma non ho mai avuto tanti alleati come quando ho lasciato in mano a lei la gestione delle feste e dei ricevimenti per i potenziali alleati.  
E' merito suo se i licantropi mi hanno appoggiato. Il loro capo aveva così paura di lei che ha scelto di allearsi sperando di non dover subire la sua collera.  
Spero che tu abbia capito quanto è importante una figura del genere.

Categoria numero 5: l'uomo immagine.  
Figura altrettanto importante. Il tuo potenziale braccio destro. Quello che anche se lo arrestano riesce ad uscire di prigione due ore dopo per mancanza di prove.  
L'insospettabile, l'incantatore, quello con un fascino che ammalia chiunque non faccia parte della ristretta cerchia di persone che fanno parte del fan club principale dell'eroe.  
Questo uomo è quello che chiunque vuole come alleato. Spietato e con contatti nelle alte sfere.  
Perfetto per ottenere informazioni riservate in anteprima e per diffondere la corruzione.  
Generalmente lo trovi insieme alla donna di classe. Possono essere fratello e sorella, genitore e figlio/a oppure marito e moglie. Quest'ultima accoppiata è la migliore.  
Lavoreranno insieme in modo eccezionale. Vedrai che non rimarrai deluso.  
Tornando al nostro uomo di classe, se ne hai l'occasione fallo diventare il tuo braccio destro. Scoprirai che è l'uomo perfetto per eliminare le persone che ti danno fastidio in modo discreto.  
Elegante e pieno di fascino ma al tempo stesso altezzoso e intimidatorio. In parole povere l'uomo perfetto per conquistare il mondo.  
Anche lui ha una piccola controindicazione purtroppo. Vedi essendo legato alla donna di classe potrebbe decidere di lamentarsi per tutto quello che gli tocca subire avendo a che fare con lei.  
Cerca di trovarne uno che non sia troppo piagnucolone e se proprio ti va male fallo diventare amico della spia così avrà qualcuno con cui lamentarsi a parte te.  
Quasi dimenticavo, queste due categorie si convincono offrendo soldi e potere. Gli appartenenti a questi due gruppi adorano il potere e il denaro.

Bene. Dovrei averti elencato tutte le categorie.  
Direi che per ora può bastare.  
Buon divertimento per la selezione dei potenziali candidati.  
Ricorda che puoi sempre usare la violenza se le cose di mettono male. Tu sei il cattivo, non l'eroe. I cattivi non si fanno scrupoli legati alla morale.  
E qualsiasi cosa accada non piagnucolare!  
I cattivi non piagnucolano!  
Mai!  
Mai e poi mai!  
Soprattutto se la donna di classe è nelle vicinanze…


	4. Scelta dell'obiettivo e dei metodi

**_Capitolo 3 _**

**_"Scelta dell'obiettivo e dei metodi di conquista"_**

Allora?

Scelti i collaboratori? No?

Che cosa stai aspettando? Vuoi un invito scritto o preferisci una minaccia di morte?

Chiudi immediatamente questo manuale e non riaprirlo finchè non avrai trovato tutti i collaboratori!

Corri!

Ora, presumendo che tu sia diventato improvvisamente intelligente e abbia seguito i miei "consigli", cominciamo la nuova lezione.

Una volta trovati i collaboratori è necessario scegliere un obiettivo.

Lo so che può sembrare banale. Probabilmente starai pensando che la scelta dell'obiettivo sarebbe dovuta essere la prima cosa da fare ma tu sei ancora un povero principiante e non comprendi al volo la strategicità di questa scelta.

Vedi la scelta dell'obiettivo deve essere congrua al tipo di collaboratori che hai scelto.

L'obiettivo deve essere approvato da tutti i principali collaboratori, ovvero dagli esponenti più significativi delle cinque categorie elencate in precedenza. Se non ottenete l'approvazione allora dovete cercare qualcos'altro.

Prendete per esempio la pazza sadica. Se andaste a dirle che avete deciso di passare il resto dei vostri giorni in una tranquilla casetta di campagna prendendovi cura di piccoli e indifesi animali feriti senza minimamente tentare di torturarli e/o ucciderli finireste per farvi ammazzare dalla pazza. In effetti l'esempio è stupido, voi volete fare i signori oscuri non gli eroi in pensione, tuttavia rende l'idea.

Dovete trovare un obiettivo che sia perfetto per tutti i vostri collaboratori altrimenti rischiate che vi pugnalino alle spalle e vi rubino il lavoro.

Visto che oggi mi sento particolarmente generoso, ho deciso di darvi qualche idea.

Ad esempio, la conquista del mondo per quanto banale come scelta è sempre una delle più apprezzate. Mette d'accordo tutti.

La pazza sadica approverà perché le darà la possibilità di torturare gente su vasta scala.

La spia vi dirà che l'idea gli piace perché, essendo tutto il mondo a rischio, avrà più possibilità di scelta quando deciderà con chi fare il doppio gioco.

La donna di classe sarà al colmo della felicità perché potrà organizzare tanti ricevimenti e potrà viaggiare e fare shopping praticamente ovunque.

L'uomo di classe approverà perché gli permetterà di stare lontano dalla moglie abbastanza a lungo.

Un altro obiettivo che generalmente ottiene consensi è l'eliminazione di qualcuno di particolarmente irritante. La fascia di età dell'obiettivo è variabile e non ci sono discriminazioni per quanto riguarda il sesso della futura vittima.

Anche questa scelta mette d'accordo tutti, a meno che la vittima in questione non sia strettamente imparentata con qualcuno dei vostri collaboratori, questo potrebbe crearti qualche piccolo problema. Stai attento o finirai per scatenare una rivolta tra le tue fila.

Se nessuna dei due obiettivi ti piace puoi sempre scegliere qualcosa tipo il fomentare una rivolta, rovesciare un governo e tanto altro ancora. Più fantasia hai più è interessante ma ricorda di mettere tutti d'accordo.

Una volta scelto l'obiettivo è necessario scegliere i metodi per raggiungerlo.

Anche in questo caso la scelta deve essere adeguata ai collaboratori e, ovviamente, all'obiettivo che avete scelto.

Ennesimo esempio stupido: se il vostro obiettivo è l'eliminazione di una mosca non potete usare un bazooka per ammazzarla, sarebbe troppo controproducente! Rischiereste di trovarvi un buco nella parete della vostra sala da pranzo e non avrete nemmeno la certezza di aver colpito la mosca.

Ricordate di cercare sempre il metodo più adatto ma senza dimenticare la teatralità!

Seminate il panico. La gente fa le cose più stupide quando ha paura.

Se volete far cadere qualcuno in trappola niente è meglio del buon sano terrore.

Uccidete persone a caso così non solo scatenerete il panico ma darete anche qualcosa da fare alla pazza sadica.

Lasciare messaggi col sangue è un po' banale e anche abbastanza fuori moda ma se volete siete liberi di farlo.

Se dovete uccidere qualcuno di importante fate in modo di avere parecchi testimoni e con testimoni non intendo i vostri seguaci, loro in questo caso non contano. Trovate testimoni che appartengono al gruppo dei vostri nemici. Una bella esecuzione tiene alto il morale delle truppe.

Lasciate i dettagli come la scelta degli abiti, il luogo e la scenografia alla donna di classe. Non ve ne pentirete.

Eliminate teatralmente solo le persone più importanti. Quelle che non valgono nulla vi conviene eliminarle in modo discreto. Suggerisco qualcuno come l'uomo di classe per farlo, la pazza sadica farebbe troppa confusione ed inoltre la vittima urlerebbe troppo.

Non abbiate fretta, fate le cose con calma.

Se agite troppo rapidamente commetterete più errori e correrete un maggior rischio di essere fermati.

Dovete avere la stessa calma di un ragno che tesse la sua tela in attesa che la mosca vi rimanga intrappolata.

Nel caso in cui ve lo siate chiesti la risposta è no, lo schiavetto non ha voce in capitolo quando si prende una decisione. Lui obbedisce e sta zitto.

Riassumendo, trovate un obiettivo che metta d'accordo tutti e quando sarà ora di mettersi all'opera ricordate le parole chiave: panico, teatralità e calma.


	5. Per fare questo lavoro ci vuole classe

**_Capitolo 4_**

**_"Per fare questo lavoro ci vuole classe_**  
**_(ovvero se non dedico un capitolo alla mia donna di classe mi aspetta la tortura)"_**

Spero vivamente che tu abbia trovato un obiettivo degno di un vero signore oscuro altrimenti puoi chiudere il libro e mandarmi gentilmente una lettera con il tuo indirizzo.  
Riceverai uno speciale allegato… Sta buona Bellatrix non ho ancora gli indirizzi… Ops forse questo non lo dovevo dire…  
Aiuto!

…

Chiediamo scusa per l'interruzione, i programmi riprenderanno non appena la donna di classe avrà convinto la pazza sadica che uccidere il signore oscuro non è una delle cose migliori da fare.

…

Scampato pericolo!  
Che vi serva di lezione! Mai dire alla pazza sadica che avete qualcuno da farle torturare se non sapete dove il qualcuno in questione si trova.  
Riprendiamo le nostre lezioni. Mi sembra inutile sprecare altro tempo.  
Questo capitolo è dedicato alla scelta di tutti i piccoli e apparentemente insignificanti particolari che possono fare di te il più grande signore oscuro di tutti tempi o il più misero pezzente mai esistito.  
Credevate che fosse tutto pronto dopo aver scelto collaboratori e obiettivi?  
Principianti… Credete davvero che se fosse stato tutto così facile questa vita sarebbe così dura?  
Se vi state ancora illudendo, l'invito a mandarmi il vostro indirizzo è ancora valido.  
Stiamo andando fuori tema…  
Dicevo, la scelta dei piccoli dettagli è fondamentale almeno quanto tutto quello che avete scelto finora. Una scelta sbagliata e perderete un mare di seguaci. Per questo motivo vi serve una persona che si occupi di questi particolari che a voi possono sembrare inutili.  
E' qui che entra in scena la donna di classe.  
La scelta dei dettagli spetta a lei. Lasciatele carta bianca e otterrete un lavoro di prima categoria.  
Ovviamente riservatevi il diritto di veto anche se, considerando il carattere che hanno in genere tutte le appartenenti alla categoria delle donne di classe, vi servirà parecchio coraggio per usarlo.  
Vedete le donne di classe non amano essere contraddette.  
Il mio uomo immagine ve lo può confermare. L'ultima volta che l'ha contraddetta la loro casa è stata ricostruita dalle fondamenta e non è servita nessuna impresa di demolizione per raderla al suolo.  
Torniamo ai particolari.  
Quali particolari?  
Sono tanti i particolari che vanno tenuti in considerazione.  
Primo fra tutti la scelta del nome d'arte e del nome per i vostri seguaci.  
Devo ammettere che, nel mio caso, ho scelto io entrambi poiché quando ho cominciato a fare questo mestiere ero ancora troppo giovane e inesperto per comprendere che la donna di classe sarebbe stata la persona più adatta a farlo. In effetti quando ho cominciato a seminare il panico non avevo ancora una donna di classe tra le mia fila.  
La mia scelta, penserete voi, non si è rivelata così orrenda.  
LEI non la pensa così.  
LEI pensa che il nome Lord Voldemort sia banale e che il nome Mangiamorte sia solo vagamente meglio del mio nome d'arte.  
LEI dice che avrebbe saputo fare di meglio e quando ho osato dirle che non era affar suo la sua vendetta è stata così terribile che preferisco non parlarne.  
Lasciate la scelta dei nomi alla vostra donna di classe, se non vi piacciono potete sempre usare il vostro diritto di veto anche perché non potete di certo chiamare i vostri seguaci Protettori delle puffole pigmee o Saltellanti fate confetto!  
Il nome deve incutere un minimo di rispetto e terrore! Siete signori oscuri non mocciosette frignanti!  
Un altro dei particolari di cui tener conto è la scelta dell'abbigliamento.  
Un minimo di stile non guasta mai. Non vi sto dicendo di chiamare uno stilista, anche perché la donna di classe si arrabbierebbe, ma dovete curare anche i vostri capi di vestiario se volete fare la giusta impressione.  
Un vestito troppo luminoso rischierebbe di farvi sembrare uno dal cuore tenero, uno con colori come quelli degli abiti del vecchiaccio mangiatore di caramelle al limone vi farebbero venire il mal di testa, uno che tiene conto solo dello stile vi impedirebbe di muovervi liberamente, uno troppo largo potrebbe farvi inciampare nel bel mezzo di un attacco.  
L'abito giusto, dice la mia donna di classe, deve avere un aspetto consono alla situazione e deve essere comodo. Andare a un massacro con un vestito chiaro è come saltare in mezzo a del fango con un abito da cerimonia, anzi è anche peggio! Andare a un'esecuzione con un vestito chiaro è come presentarsi a una festa formale con indosso un costume da bagno, vi fisseranno tutti come se foste l'idiota del villaggio e questo non è accettabile per un signore oscuro!  
Considerando questo suo pensiero vi lascio immaginare la sua faccia quando vede quegli accecanti abiti del vecchiaccio o quegli stracci che indossa il moccioso che non vuole saperne di morire.  
Per la scelta dell'abbigliamento non avrete nemmeno bisogno di ricorrere al veto, qualsiasi cosa lei scelga sarà perfetta per voi.  
Altro particolare da considerare è la scelta delle location o, se preferite, dei luoghi dove operare.  
Prima cosa da cercare è il quartier generale.  
Se parlate con la donna di classe sono sicuro che scoprirete che ha una qualche zia appena morta o in fin di vita che le ha lasciato un maniero completamente disabitato. Se ne avete uno voi stessi non esitate a dirlo a lei.  
Se scegliete il vostro però dovete tener conto del fatto che se i vostri avversari sanno il vostro nome potrebbe venirgli la brillante idea di venire a controllare le case in vostro possesso anche se per loro avere una buona idea è una cosa molto, molto, molto, molto…molto rara.  
Lasciate fare a lei per l'arredamento. Saprà rendere tutto accogliente per voi e i vostri seguaci e al tempo stesso totalmente inospitale per i vostri nemici.  
Altra location importante è il luogo delle esecuzioni.  
Potreste usare il quartier generale ma le macchie di sangue sono difficili da mandare via e poi chi la sente la donna di classe.  
Un posto tetro, magari infestato da fantasmi oppure dove è morto qualcuno di significativo. Procuratevi anche un altare per i sacrifici, non si sa mai che vi possa servire. Dopotutto la pazza sadica si diverte con poco…  
Dovete anche trovare i luoghi ideali per gli omicidi di massa. Ci sono posti che si prestano al massacro più di altri.  
Ricordate che un po' di teatralità non guasta mai.  
Se siete abbastanza fortunati potrete anche scegliere il vostro nemico. Generalmente il nemico non lo sceglierete voi, si sceglierà lui da solo. Si sveglierà un giorno e si dirà –E' il mio destino eliminare il cattivo! Io sono un eroe!- e nessuno cercherà di contraddirlo perché in questo modo lui diventerà il vostro bersaglio principale e gli altri potranno farsi i fatti loro senza ritrovarsi al centro del mirino.  
Starete pensando che la scelta dell'avversario non è un particolare ma una cosa importante.  
Avreste ragione se vi fosse data davvero la possibilità di scegliere. In realtà anche quando la scelta vi sembrerà totalmente libera, si rivelerà essere pilotata dagli avversari.  
Ci sono un'infinità di altri particolari di cui tenere conto ma se ve li elencassi tutti questo libro non finirebbe mai, pertanto chiedete alla vostra donna di classe di elencarveli oppure se volete fare più in fretta ditele di occuparsene direttamente. Se scegliete questa ultima strada la farete felice come non mai e riuscirete a tenerla buona per qualche settimana.  
A questo punto la lezione sui dettagli termina.  
Se riuscirete a sopravvivere alla scelta dei particolari allora vi spiegherò tutto quello che c'è da sapere sulla propaganda, in caso contrario addio, esseri indegni di essere signori oscuri.


	6. Propaganda

**_Capitolo 5_**  
**_"Propaganda"_**

Nuovo giorno, nuova lezione.  
Ora che la scelta dei "piccoli e insignificanti" dettagli è finita possiamo passare alla propaganda.  
L'obiettivo che dovete prefiggervi ora è conquistare la folla.  
Se ci riuscirete avrete il mondo tra le vostre mani.  
Fallite e verrete linciato da suddetta folla.  
Ricordate che, per quanto possa dispiacervi, il fallimento è sempre dietro l'angolo.  
Dopotutto la fortuna sarà anche cieca ma la sfortuna ci vede benissimo e scegliendo di fare i signori oscuri siete diventati dei bersagli umani.  
Dovreste essere già pronti per affrontare le masse visto e considerato che se siete arrivati a questa lezione avete già portato a termine tutte le precedenti e dovreste avere un look impeccabile oltre a dei servitori scelti con cura.  
La gente vi giudicherà subito. La vostra prima apparizione deve essere memorabile.  
Una cattiva prima impressione potrebbe crearvi problemi pertanto cominciate con qualcosa in grande stile. Devono capire subito con chi hanno a che fare.  
Lasciate la scelta dell'obiettivo all'uomo immagine. Sembra che sia un servitore inutile ma ogni tanto ha qualche colpo di genio.  
Dopo la sua scelta, tanto per andare sul sicuro, chiedete alla spia e alla donna di classe la loro opinione, li farete sentire apprezzati.  
Una volta trovata la vittima la donna di classe penserà al resto con la scelta dei particolari trattata precedentemente.  
Se decidete di distruggere qualcosa la pazza sadica potrebbe non essere molto d'accordo ma vedere saltare in aria un palazzo fa sempre un certo effetto.  
Assicuratevi che ci sia almeno un giornalista nei dintorni così avrete la certezza che la vostra prima apparizione verrà descritta con accuratezza. Se il giornalista distorce tutto allora mandate la pazza sadica con la raccomandazione di non ucciderlo così la prossima volta vi loderà e vi farà fare bella figura. Ricordatevi di dire alla pazza che deve avere ancora tutte le capacità mentali altrimenti vi ritroverete per le mani un giornalista pazzo e non saprete di che farvene.  
A questo punto dovrete solo attendere la reazione della folla alla vostra impresa.  
Godetevi il terrore seminato e cominciate a reclutare tutti quelli che piuttosto che farsi ammazzare da voi preferiranno unirsi alla vostra armata.  
Ora dovreste avere un folto numero di seguaci se avete fatto le cose per bene.  
In caso contrario esiste un altro modo per catturare l'attenzione e le simpatie della gente.  
E' un po' meno interessante e più commerciale rispetto al metodo distruggi ed elimina.  
Si tratta della messa in vendita di gadget.  
Sì, ho detto gadget. Qualcosa da ridire?  
Io non ho avuto bisogno di ricorrere a simili mezzucci per conquistare i miei fedeli seguaci e terrorizzare tutti gli altri ma per precauzione la mia donna di classe ne aveva fatti preparare un po'.  
Ho ancora un magazzino pieno. Li uso come regali di Natale.  
I miei Mangiamorte si sentono gratificati se gli faccio qualche piccolo regalo.  
Volete qualche esempio di gadget?  
L'articolo che va per la maggiore sono i pupazzi. Sono pupazzi di diversi tipi e raffigurano me, l'uomo immagine, la donna di classe, la spia, la pazza sadica e il mio grazioso animaletto da compagnia (se non ne avete uno cercatevelo, più pericolosi sono più contribuiranno a farvi guadagnare punti nello stile).  
Ci sono le tazze con tanto di logo disegnato sopra. Ne ho una sulla scrivania con il mio marchio nero e la frase –Signore Oscuro dell'anno-. La mia donna di classe ritiene che mi serve qualcosa che me lo ricordi costantemente visto che quel dannato moccioso non ne vuole proprio saperne di morire.  
Un altro articolo interessante sono i pigiami. Ci sono sopra delle immagini in movimento. I miei preferiti sono quello con la mia pazza sadica che rincorre il mio schiavetto e lo crucia ogni due secondi e quello con il mio uomo immagine che si lamenta con la spia fino a quando la spia non perde il controllo e chiama la donna di classe.  
Ovviamente potete fare quello che preferite, il mercato dei gadget è alquanto vasto.  
Qualsiasi cosa decidiate di fare cercate di fare colpo sul maggior numero di persone. Credetemi se vi dico che vi saranno utili in futuro.  
Fa sempre comodo avere qualcuno disposto a supportarvi e a far passare per pazzi i vostri nemici.  
Non che a me servisse molto aiuto in questo, i vestiti del vecchiaccio e la sua fissazione con le caramelle erano abbastanza per far dubitare chiunque della sua sanità mentale.  
Riassumendo la lezione odierna è fare colpo sulla folla con tutti i mezzi disponibili.  
Raccogliete accoliti. Impressionate la gente. Stupite tutti con la vostra malvagità.  
Alla prossima miei seguaci e ricordate fate ogni cosa con stile.


	7. A me questa storia

**_Capitolo 6_**  
**_"A me questa storia che tutti devono morire mi piace poco"_**

Una delle cose che i signori oscuri amano maggiormente è l'idea di poter diventare immortali.  
Ammetto che, per quanto possa sembrare una cosa banale, questa idea ha affascinato anche me.  
Non morire mai. Poter dominare il mondo in eterno.  
Fandonie…  
Non ascoltate chi vi dice che la vita da immortale è una vita fantastica.  
Se ve lo hanno detto mandate la vostra pazza sadica a fargli visita.  
L'immortalità è interessante ma non è certo paragonabile alla gioia che si prova uccidendo l'eroe.  
Devo smetterla di tirare in ballo questioni dolenti come questa…  
Quasi dimenticavo di dirvi che questa parte del vostro addestramento è facoltativa.  
Non tutti vogliono vivere in eterno e non li posso biasimare.  
Essere immortali può rivelarsi estenuante.  
Pensate che potreste ritrovarvi a scegliere da capo tutti i vostri collaboratori perché quelli che avete adesso sono morti di vecchiaia.  
Avete davvero intenzione di rifare tutto da capo?  
Trovare individui validi è una cosa difficile anzi quasi impossibile.  
Avete davvero intenzione di riaddestrarli tutti?  
Ricordate che quelli che apprendono in fretta sono pochi. La maggior parte degli scagnozzi dei cattivi sono incredibilmente stupidi e per imparare un semplice concetto impiegano mediamente dai due ai tre anni.  
Essere immortali può rivelarsi noioso.  
Volete passare la vita a vedere sempre le solite cose?  
Dopo un po' tutto sembra noioso. Io mi annoio facilmente.  
Perché pensate che ogni anno organizzi un tentativo per eliminare il mio nemico trovando qualcosa di nuovo e decisamente pericoloso?  
Inoltre vivere in eterno comporta passare ogni sacrosanto giorno temendo che qualcuno possa trovare il modo per ucciderti.  
Lo so, sembra un controsenso ma ricordatevi che siete signori oscuri. Per voi non c'è pace, prima o poi qualcuno troverà una qualche arma mistica e leggendaria creata apposta per eliminare quelli che sono diventati immortali usando il vostro stesso metodo.  
Un modo per uccidervi lo troveranno lo stesso…  
In effetti l'immortalità risulta vagamente inutile…  
Se non volete essere masochisti rinunciate a diventare immortali.  
Ma chi voglio prendere in giro! Se volete fare i signori oscuri siete per forza dei masochisti perciò proseguiamo nella lezione e vediamo di trovarvi qualche metodo interessante per diventare immortali.  
Io personalmente ne ho visti in azione solo due.  
Entrambi poco usati anche se devo ammettere che uno dei due è piuttosto ricercato.  
Il primo metodo fu adottato da un certo Nicholas Flamel e dalla sua mogliettina. Questo individuo che, per quanto ci è dato sapere, non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare il signore oscuro si è inventato una soluzione per vivere in eterno. Suppongo non avesse tutte le rotelle apposto visto che ha fatto diventare immortale anche la moglie, ma cosa ci volete fare? Il mondo è bello perché è vario o per meglio dire avariato.  
Per poter evitare la signora con il mantello nero e la falce ha creato la pietra filosofale.  
Sogno di molti aspiranti immortali questa mistica pietra trasforma qualsiasi metallo in oro e un suo estratto prolunga la vita di colui che lo beve.  
Flamel è una prova che l'elisir di lunga vita funziona anche perché ormai ha superato i seicentocinquantanni. Qui sorge il problema.  
Vedete ormai è praticamente impossibile impossessarsi di una pietra filosofale. Flamel ormai ha un piede nella fossa e il dannato spacciatore di caramelle al limone ha sequestrato la pietra dicendo di volerla distruggere.  
Già dicendo di volerlo fare! Secondo le mie fonti la pietra è nel suo ufficio e alcune delle sue caramelle al limone prese dalla sua scorta personale sono state corrette con l'elisir di lunga vita.  
E' per questo che è arrivato a quell'età! Speravo morisse di vecchiaia ma dopo aver scoperto questo piccolo dettaglio mi sono dovuto organizzare diversamente.  
Il secondo metodo è il mio.  
Questo metodo non è molto usato perché consiste nel frammentare la propria anima e metterla in tanti oggettini carini per poi mettere maledizioni varie sugli oggetti in questione per evitare che qualche inutile e maldestro tassorosso li trovi e li distrugga accidentalmente.  
Ho aggiunto alcune maledizioni dopo aver ascoltato le lamentele della mia spia riguardante un certo Paciock. Meglio essere sicuri…  
Tutto questo garantisce l'immortalità sempre ammesso che qualcuno non scopra che avete scelto questo metodo, trovi gli oggetti e li distrugga tutti.  
Se volessimo fare i pignoli ci sarebbe un terzo metodo che ho avuto modo di osservare con i miei occhi ma visto che è quello preferito dal vecchiaccio io lo disdegno.  
Giusto per fare le persone serie vi dico che riguarda i doni della morte e l'idea di diventarne il padrone.  
Personalmente ritengo che l'unico dono interessante fosse la bacchetta ancestrale…Dannato Potter!  
Andando avanti, ci sono molti altri metodi per conquistare l'immortalità.  
Ve ne spiego brevemente alcuni di cui ho sentito parlare.  
Un metodo è diventare un vampiro.  
Inutile a mio parere. Se non volete più vedere la luce del sole fate pure ma vi consiglio di evitare anche paletti di legno, croci, aglio eccetera eccetera.  
La mia donna di classe disdegna questo metodo perché dice che rischierebbe di macchiarsi l'abito di sangue tutte le volte che la vittima designata si muove.  
Il metodo più classico per ottenere la tanto agognata immortalità è il patto col diavolo.  
Un tale signor Gray era persino riuscito a legare la sua anima a un ritratto. Un po' scomodo vista la facilità con cui si può distruggere un quadro ma ingegnosa come idea.  
Certo il signor Gray non ha fatto una bella fine ma nessuno vi obbliga a legare la vostra anima a una tela.  
Un altro metodo consiste nel trovarvi un genio dei desideri.  
Assicuratevi che sappia effettivamente esaudire il desiderio altrimenti desiderate di trovare un altro genio che non abbia assurde limitazioni ai suoi poteri.  
Alternativamente al genio potete cercarvi una fata ma rischiate di trovarne una un po' troppo bisbetica e allora potreste pentirvene.  
Quasi dimenticavo il metodo che consiste nel bere il sangue di unicorno per allungarvi la vita. Purtroppo però rischiereste di dover eliminare troppi unicorni e prima o poi si estinguerebbero.  
Se volete usarlo consideratelo un metodo provvisorio.  
Un'altra possibilità per i più ambiziosi è mangiare una delle mele d'oro di Odino. Diventerete un dio all'istante. Il problema sostanziale è che dovrete vedervela con Odino e le sue valchirie per poterle prendere. Non è una cosa alla portata di tutti.  
In alternativa c'è sempre l'ambrosia. Anche quella però è un po' difficile da reperire.  
Esistono molti altri modi per conquistare l'immortalità, ve ne ho elencati alcuni ma non posso fare io tutto il lavoro. Incaricate il vostro uomo di classe di svolgere una approfondita ricerca, vedrete che non vi deluderà.  
Scegliete il metodo che più vi piace e ottenete la vita eterna.  
Non sono molti a scegliere il metodo che ho utilizzato io anche perché non sono molti quelli che hanno il coraggio di dannarsi definitivamente come me.  
Voce fuori campo: Grifondoro! Grifondoro! Grifondoro!  
Chiunque abbia avuto la malsana idea di definirmi uno stupido grifondoro dimostri il suo coraggio e si faccia avanti.  
Bellatrix! C'è qualcuno che vuole giocare con te!


	8. Come trattare la concorrenza

**_Capitolo 7_**  
**_"Come trattare con la concorrenza"_**

Dopo la breve parentesi sulla conquista dell'immortalità torniamo a questioni più pressanti.  
Uno dei problemi che può sorgere quando si intraprende la strada per diventare signori oscuri è il rischio di ritrovarsi con le gambe spezzate dalla concorrenza, letteralmente e metaforicamente.  
Se avete prestato attenzione e fatto una buona propaganda questo rischio si riduce parecchio ma, considerando che la sfortuna vi ama, non contateci troppo.  
Se vi ritrovate ad avere a che fare con della concorrenza allora dovete correre ai ripari perché non solo potrebbero mettervi i bastoni tra le ruote quando tentate di uccidere l'eroe perché ritengono di averne più diritto di voi ma, cosa ancora più importante, vi saranno sicuramente tra i piedi al momento della messa in atto dei piani di conquista del mondo.  
Non negate che la conquista del mondo è tra i vostri obiettivi. Potrà non essere il principale ma alla fine tutti finiscono per fare almeno un tentativo. Dominare il mondo è il sogno proibito di tutti i lord oscuri.  
Fondamentalmente esistono due tipi di concorrenza: quelli che c'erano prima di voi e quelli che vogliono prendere il vostro posto.  
Entrambi irritanti e noiosi, hanno un tempismo eccezionale quando si tratta di rovinare un piano che stavate preparando da mesi o addirittura anni.  
In ogni caso vanno eliminati. Schiacciati come tante piccole formiche o mosche o zanzare, fate voi.  
So che penserete che l'eliminazione totale è un po' eccessiva ma vi posso assicurare che è l'unica scelta sensata.  
Uccidere il capo e convertire gli altri è una mossa da principiante. Se agirete in questo modo, nel giro di qualche giorno verrete uccisi voi stessi in seguito a una rivolta fomentata da tutti quelli che avete convertito. Se tra i convertiti c'è una donna di classe potete star certi che lei sarà a capo della rivolta.  
Passo logico successivo: uccidere il capo e i seguaci principali, ovvero la donna di classe, la pazza sadica, l'uomo immagine, la spia e lo schiavetto.  
Mossa con un po' più di senso ma altrettanto pessima. Per quanto i convertiti possano essere felici perché li avete liberati dalle grinfie di una donna di classe e di una pazza sadica, quando si renderanno conto che le vostre due figure demoniache…  
Aspetta Narcissa!  
Non intendevo insultarti…  
Figuriamoci se insulto la donna più bella al mio servizio…  
Non ti sto prendendo in giro…  
Perché stai alzando la bacchetta?  
Andiamo abbassala…  
Non fare cose di cui poi ti potresti pentire…  
Ok, piano B. Ho visto tuo marito prima, mi ha detto che stava pensando di cambiare l'arredamento di casa vostra, a partire da quel bellissimo mobile che avete nell'ingresso.  
Addio Narcissa!  
Ora dovrò cercarmi un nuovo uomo di classe…  
Dove eravamo rimasti? Ah, già!  
Quando si renderanno conto che le vostre due incantevoli signore…  
No, Bellatrix tu sei una figura demoniaca.  
Queste interruzioni stanno diventando snervanti, dovrei smetterla di usare una penna prendi appunti.  
Quando si renderanno conto che la vostra donna di classe e la vostra pazza sadica sono peggio di quelle da cui li avete liberati cercheranno comunque di scatenare una rivolta.  
I più furbi andranno direttamente dalla fazione dell'eroe e gli spiffereranno tutto quello che hanno saputo mentre erano al vostro servizio.  
In ogni caso per voi si rivelerà un fallimento.  
L'unica soluzione rimasta è l'annientamento totale. Fidatevi questo funziona.  
Le due tipologie di concorrenza devono essere trattate in modo leggermente diverso.  
Se appartengono al gruppo –levati dalle scatole vecchietto- ovvero al gruppo degli aspiranti signori oscuri allora il compito è abbastanza facilitato.  
I nuovi signori oscuri, freschi di acquisizione del titolo, sono raramente preparati. Ovviamente mi aspetto che voi siate perfettamente preparati considerando la fatica che sto facendo per addestrarvi, se così non fosse vi auguro una sconfitta lenta e dolorosa.  
Dicevo, i novellini sono raramente preparati a tutto quello che li aspetta e non hanno seguaci degni di nota. Non si rendono conto dell'importanza di figure che facciano da punto di riferimento per tutti i vostri scagnozzi e cosa ancora più importante non capiscono che se non ci sono queste figure basterà uccidere il capo per scatenare il caos tra le loro fila.  
Tutto questo rende il vostro lavoro decisamente più semplice. I novellini sono ancora speranzosi e credono che vinceranno contro l'eroe e contro di voi senza nemmeno dover pianificare qualcosa. Voi, d'altro canto, avete cancellato la parola speranza dai vostri vocabolari, sapete che non si vince contro l'eroe e non vi fate ingannare dalla sua mancanza di cervello perché sapete che è compensata dalla fortuna.  
Per toglierveli dai piedi basterà usare uno di quei piani che avevate preparato per eliminare l'eroe ma che avete scartato perché suddetto eroe è troppo fortunato. Affrontare la concorrenza ha il vantaggio che almeno per quanto riguarda i colpi di fortuna siete esattamente sullo stesso piano. Nessuno di voi ne ha.  
Se avete a che fare con una concorrenza di tipo 2 ovvero del gruppo –c'ero prima io e non ho intenzione di andarmene- allora le cose si complicano leggermente.  
Gli appartenenti a questa categoria sono generalmente signori oscuri che ormai hanno già perso definitivamente contro l'eroe ma a cui non è stato concesso di essere eliminati in battaglia perché il loro avversario ha avuto pietà.  
Questi individui hanno esperienza e non si lasceranno trarre in inganno come dei principianti, a meno che non siano particolarmente in là con gli anni e non soffrano di demenza senile, allora una possibilità di fregarli ce l'avete.  
Per levarveli dalle scatole potete adottare due strategie.  
La prima è quella diplomatica.  
Recatevi da loro di persona portando con voi l'uomo immagine e la donna di classe.  
Mi raccomando lasciate a casa la pazza sadica, non è di alcuna utilità se volete trattare con un altro signore oscuro.  
Essendo una strategia diplomatica non dovete fare altro che lasciare che la vostra donna di classe si occupi di convincere il signore oscuro che è ora di andare in pensione mentre il vostro uomo immagine sorriderà con la sua consueta grazia ed eleganza conquistando le folle senza fare assolutamente nulla.  
Se la strategia ha successo, cosa scontata se la vostra donna di classe è degna di tale nome, il signore oscuro e i suoi allegri compari si trasferiranno su un'isoletta dei Caraibi e non vi daranno più alcun fastidio.  
Se la strategia fallisce allora dovrete, per forza di cose, passare alla seconda strategia, quella decisamente meno diplomatica.  
Questa consiste semplicemente in una vera e propria guerra contro il signore oscuro in questione. E' una cosa lunga, dispendiosa e vi farà perdere un sacco di tempo utile che avreste potuto passare tentando di uccidere l'eroe.  
Vi consiglio vivamente di puntare sulla prima strategia. Almeno in questo modo si riduce il rischio di perdere seguaci, denaro e tempo.  
Il succo del discorso è che se non vi liberate della concorrenza non riuscirete mai a combinare qualcosa.  
Ora chiudete il manuale e andate a mettere in atto quello che avete appena appreso. Quando avrete finalmente campo libero potrete proseguire con la vostra ascesa al potere.


	9. Come to our side

_**Capitolo 8**_  
_**"Come to our side, we have cookies!"**_

Cominciamo ora a parlare di un argomento complesso e impegnativo.  
Una volta terminati i preparativi, controllati i dettagli, eliminata la concorrenza e fatto il vostro ingresso in società con qualcosa che lasci il segno potrete dichiarare ufficialmente guerra all'eroe.  
Dovrete applicare tutto quello che avete appreso e dovrete dimostrare di saper gestire la situazione come un vero signore oscuro.  
Se durante la fase di preparazione avete agito come si deve ora vi ritroverete con un gran numero di seguaci, il che si rivelerà utile quando vi serviranno delle pedine sacrificabili.  
Quello che ora vi serve sono alleati.  
L'utilità degli alleati vi sarà chiara quando sarete ufficialmente in guerra poiché, per quanto siate perfettamente autonomi, qualcuno abbastanza abile da distrarre i vostri avversari fa sempre comodo.  
Ora, per dimostrarmi che avete davvero appreso qualcosa nelle lezioni precedenti, rispondete a una semplice domanda.  
Qual è la prima cosa da fare quando si cercano alleati?  
Pensateci bene.  
Ho trovato un incantesimo di localizzazione che funziona perfettamente.  
Bellatrix si sta già muovendo.  
Vi ho accennato che le ho da poco concesso una piccola squadra specializzata da comandare?  
Immaginate tante pazze sadiche isteriche.  
Immaginate questi esseri simil-demoniaci che sono sopravvissuti a un addestramento di sei mesi sotto le amorevoli cure della signora Lestrange.  
Immaginatele mentre si lanciano al vostro inseguimento perché sanno perfettamente dove abitate grazie al mio nuovo incantesimo.  
Non tenterei la fuga fossi in voi.  
Ho regalato loro dei cagnolini.  
Con denti aguzzi e artigli affilati.  
Ottimi per andare a caccia anche se hanno un piccolo difettuccio.  
Sono nel pieno delle loro facoltà solo con la luna piena ma io non ho fretta, e più Bellatrix aspetta più diventa assetata di sangue.  
Torniamo alla questione iniziale.  
La risposta alla mia domanda è decisamente semplice: dovete rivolgervi alla donna di classe e all'uomo immagine.  
Informateli che siete alla ricerca di potenziali alleati e, se avete già qualcuno in mente, cominciate a proporlo.  
La donna di classe a questo punto prenderà in mano la situazione schiavizzando l'uomo immagine, che, nel giro di cinque minuti verrà mandato a raccogliere tutte le informazioni possibili e immaginabili sull'alleato di vostra scelta e su qualsiasi altro alleato i due riterranno possa essere di vostro gradimento.  
Quando, generalmente una settimana dopo la sua partenza, l'uomo immagine farà ritorno, consegnerà nelle mani della donna di classe tutte le informazioni raccolte appositamente catalogate in cartellette ordinate. Questo vi spiega perché occorra una settimana per arrivare a questo punto, dopotutto trascrivere ordinatamente tutte le informazioni raccolte e dividerle in fascicoli richiede tempo.  
Una volta ottenuti i fascicoli la donna di classe provvederà a una scrematura iniziale perché, come mi è stato ripetuto più volte, non ci si può rovinare la reputazione e l'immagine solo perché si hanno degli alleati con un pessimo gusto nel vestire. Sono quasi certo che Narcissa mi abbia permesso di contattare i licantropi solo perché Bellatrix voleva tanto dei cuccioli.  
Terminata la scrematura i fascicoli arriveranno direttamente nelle vostre mani e, siccome la donna di classe vi riterrà un imbecille incapace di fare scelte sensate, ogni pagina sarà stata accuratamente sottolineata, con un codice colori di cui non vi sarà mai concesso di capire il significato, e ogni informazione degna di nota sarà stata evidenziata.  
In realtà, se non avete voglia di leggerli, vi basterà invitare a cena la donna di classe e, in modo subdolo, tirare in ballo l'argomento alleati. Vi farà lei un riassunto di tutto quello che c'è da sapere.  
Questo metodo veloce è da utilizzare principalmente se la vostra donna di classe è particolarmente infuriata con voi per qualsivoglia motivo, se non lo è leggetevi i fascicoli per conservare un po' della vostra dignità e per non dare a Lei ulteriori motivi per ritenervi un incapace.  
La lettura delle informazioni vi porterà via parecchio tempo ma ne varrà la pena.  
Una volta conclusa la lettura dovreste avere in mente alcuni potenziali alleati di vostro gradimento. Fate chiamare la donna di classe. Usate il messaggero che tenete appositamente per contattare lei, è l'unico che sarà in grado di adularla abbastanza da non essere ucciso nell'istante in cui consegna il messaggio, dopotutto lo ha addestrato lei.  
A questo punto dovete utilizzare un po' della vostra astuzia. Bisogna far contenta la donna di classe perché altrimenti al momento di convincere i potenziali alleati lei potrebbe decidere di dimenticarsi improvvisamente che cosa sia la diplomazia.  
Ci vuole un po' di abilità. Preparate due liste. Una conterrà i nomi di quelli che voi effettivamente volete come seguaci, l'altra i nomi di quelli che in realtà preferireste scartare. Osservate le due liste e cercate un colore, tra le evidenziature nei fascicoli, che sia comune a tutti i nomi presenti in una lista. Vedrete che ne troverete uno. Lei si crede tanto furba ma dopo un po' imparerete a capire come comportarvi con lei.  
99 su 100 i nomi della prima lista coincideranno con quelli che lei ha segnato con un colore assente in tutte le altre cartelle. Per quanto incapaci possiate essere dovreste essere capaci di capire quali sono gli alleati migliori.  
Vi starete chiedendo perché tutto questo casino se alla fine, per una volta, concordate con la donna di classe. La ragione è semplice. L'idea deve passare per sua altrimenti non la prenderà bene.  
Consegnate alla donna di classe la lista con i nomi degli scartati spacciandola come quella dei potenziali alleati, sorbitevi due o tre ore di lamentele e commenti sarcastici annuendo quando necessario. Quando avrà finito chiedetele chi aveva in mente lei e vedrete che vi proporrà esattamente quelli che voi avevate segnato sull'altra lista.  
Accettate cercando di comportarvi come se vi costasse moltissimo. Le farà particolarmente piacere e si metterà immediatamente al lavoro per organizzare un ricevimento per convincere i potenziali alleati che unirsi a voi sarà la mossa migliore della loro insignificante vita.  
Al termine del ricevimento saranno completamente in mano vostra e attenderanno i vostri ordini.  
Ricordate di fare un regalo alla donna di classe. Prestate attenzione alle sue parole durante e dopo il ricevimento. Vi dirà lei cosa vuole come regalo.  
Se vi state chiedendo in che modo scegliere un alleato ci sono alcune caratteristiche che sarebbe meglio che teneste in considerazione.  
Non deve essere più potente di voi. Se lo fosse potrebbe montarsi la testa e decidere di prendere il comando.  
Non deve brillare per intelligenza. Se lo facesse vi metterebbe in cattiva luce trovando falle nei vostri piani.  
Non deve essere l'uomo più bello del mondo. Il vostro uomo immagine potrebbe non gradire e i suoi piagnistei aumenterebbero fino a spaccarvi i timpani.  
Non deve essere la donna più bella del mondo. La vostra donna di classe non lo gradirebbe sicuramente e vi ritrovereste con un alleato in meno nel giro di qualche ora. In effetti non credo tale alleata arriverebbe alla fine del ricevimento.  
Non deve essere pazzo/a. Avete già una pazza sadica. Non ne serve un'altra. So che vi detto di aver concesso a Bellatrix una squadra di pazze sadiche ma quelle non sono di certo al suo livello.  
Non deve avere rapporti di nessun genere con qualsivoglia appartenente alle schiere dei vostri nemici. Non vi serve qualcuno di cui dubitare avete già una spia.  
Deve essere adeguato ai vostri piani futuri. Deve pertanto essere adatto al tipo di obiettivo scelto in principio. Per farvi un esempio, non potete scegliere come vostra alleata una graziosa vecchiettina tanto brava a fare dolci e tanto generosa da offrirli a tutti i passanti se volete conquistare il mondo, se al contrario volete mettere su una pasticceria potrebbe andare bene. Certo se la vecchina fa i dolci mettendo i bambini nel forno allora è un altro discorso.  
Le altre caratteristiche dell'alleato sono di vostra libera scelta. Cercate di mettere d'accordo i vostri seguaci principali e gli altri alleati e poi fate quello che vi pare.  
Siete ancora qui?  
Che state aspettando?  
Dovete trovare degli alleati!  
Come farete a dichiarare guerra altrimenti?  
Capisco che non si possa vincere la guerra ma almeno si può fare il maggior numero possibile di vittime.  
Ricordate che Bellatrix è ancora là fuori con la sua squadra di pazze sadiche e il suo branco di lupi mannari.  
Fossi in voi mi guarderei le spalle la prossima luna piena.

_Note dell'autrice_  
_Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno commentato questa storia, a quelli che l'hanno messa nei preferiti e anche a quelli che l'hanno semplicemente letta senza lasciare segno del loro passaggio._  
_Anche Lord Voldemort ringrazia anche se non lo ammetterà mai...-_  
_Non so quando riuscirò ad aggiornare di nuovo, portate pazienza... In compenso se volete che un argomento in particolare venga sviluppato nel corso della ff siete liberi di chiedere. Vedrò cosa posso fare._  
_Sarachan89_


	10. Corruzione

_**Capitolo 9**_  
_**"Corruzione"**_

A questo punto dovreste avere degli alleati, magari non molti ma è pur sempre qualcosa.  
Se avete fatto le cose per bene in precedenza, dovreste anche avere fatto un trionfale debutto instillando terrore nella popolazione.  
Spero vivamente che lo abbiate fatto perché il terrore sarà essenziale nelle fasi successive della vostra ascesa al potere.  
Se ve ne siete dimenticati mi sento in dovere di avvertirvi che non solo i vostri nemici stanno aumentando in modo esponenziale ma fareste meglio a guardarvi le spalle anche dai vostri alleati. Potrebbe saltargli in mente l'idea che non siete adatti a questo nobile mestiere.  
Ad essere sinceri, se davvero vi siete dimenticati di terrorizzare le masse allora vi meritate tutto quello che ho elencato in precedenza. Non aspettatevi pietà da parte mia.  
Se, al contrario, avete fatto tutto in adeguatamente potete procedere con il prossimo passo.  
Dovete diffondere la corruzione.  
La prima cosa che dovete fare ora è chiamare…  
Nessuno vuole indovinare?  
Bellatrix e la sua squadra sono ad un corso di aggiornamento per apprendere nuove tecniche di tortura.  
Stavano diventando un po' troppo pericolose…  
Non per me…  
Per il resto dei miei seguaci tuttavia…  
Diciamo che se non avessi mandato via la squadra di tortura avrei diversi seguaci sani di mente in meno e molti pazzi in più.  
Vi basti sapere che, nel giro di tre giorni, una decina dei miei scagnozzi ha avuto un esaurimento nervoso. Tre di loro sono scoppiati in lacrime come dei Tassorosso dopo una lezione di pozioni.  
Non voglio immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se fossero rimaste.  
In realtà, sono quasi sicuro che la situazione si sarebbe potuta risolvere in altro modo, purtroppo l'altro metodo avrebbe sottointeso il trovare una nuova pazza sadica.  
L'idea del viaggio è stata tempestiva, la donna di classe aveva già fissato la data per i provini per il ruolo di pazza sadica.  
Meno male che non sarà necessario…  
Tornando al discorso che stavamo facendo, nessuno vuole indovinare?  
Provateci, su!  
Riflettete attentamente!  
Quanti di voi hanno risposto la donna di classe?  
Ho una brutta notizia per voi, questa risposta è sbagliata.  
Se avete risposto donna di classe riceverete al più presto una visita da parte della squadra di Bellatrix.  
Sono certo che avranno una marea di nuovi giochini da provare.  
La risposta giusta, questa volta, è l'uomo immagine.  
Lo so. State pensando che l'unica cosa che sa fare è farvi venire il mal di testa.  
In realtà ha delle doti…  
Poche ma le ha.  
Nascondendo quel poco cervello di cui è dotato dietro a sorrisi ammaliatori è il classico individuo in grado di vendere ghiaccio agli eschimesi.  
Dovete, tuttavia, prestare attenzione in quanto sarebbe meglio evitare che la donna di classe sia presente quando affiderete il delicato incarico di diffondere la corruzione al vostro uomo immagine.  
Infatti voi non volete che il vostro povero fedele seguace venga influenzato dalla donna di classe, almeno non in questo caso.  
Per riuscire a distrarre la donna di classe basterà chiederle di organizzare qualche ricevimento o, se lei si rifiutasse per qualsivoglia motivo, darle accesso al vostro conto in banca e dire addio a tutti i vostri risparmi.  
Fossi in voi cercherei di puntare sulla prima…  
Allontanata la donna di classe, l'uomo immagine sarà abbastanza calmo da potervi effettivamente dare un'opinione seria e professionale riguardo alla scelta degli individui da corrompere.  
Ad essere sinceri, non sarà così complicato decidere chi corrompere.  
Scegliete qualcuno che occupa una posizione strategica, ad esempio qualcuno con un'alta carica governativa, qualcuno che si occupa di ordine pubblico, qualcuno con libero accesso alle prigioni, ecc. ecc.  
Cercate qualcuno con una fibra morale non troppo evidente. Non volete che suddetto individuo vi dica di andare a quel paese per poi andare a riferire alla fazione nemica che avete provato a corromperlo. Senza contare che se ciò accadesse vi toccherebbe dire addio al vostro uomo immagine.  
L'aspetto fisico questa volta non conta nulla, la donna di classe tanto non avrà mai a che fare con loro e l'uomo immagine è maestro nell'arte del fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Chiedete all'uomo immagine di non offrire niente di preciso senza il vostro esplicito permesso. Non volete di certo che a qualcuno venga offerto quel poco che vi rimane nel conto in banca dopo che la donna di classe ci ha messo le mani sopra.  
A proposito del conto, sarebbe meglio aprirne uno, a nome vostro ovviamente, da utilizzare per trattare con alleati, corrompere persone e fare felice la donna di classe.  
L'ultima clausola è la più importante perché vi permetterà di convincere l'uomo immagine che metà del suo patrimonio dovrebbe stare in questo conto considerando che la felicità della donna di classe significa pace anche per lui.  
Tornando ai corrotti, ognuno richiederà qualcosa. Lasciate le trattative all'uomo immagine e ricordategli che avete il diritto di veto se le trattative non vi piacessero. Mi raccomando, pretendete aggiornamenti continui.  
Agite con un minimo di astuzia e avrete ancora più potere tra le vostre mani.  
La corruzione però non funziona con tutti.  
Ci sono alcune persone che non corrispondono al profilo del potenzialmente corruttibile.  
Questi individui si dividono in due categorie.  
La prima è quella composta dai supporter dell'eroe e dei suoi allegri amichetti. Queste persone non si lasceranno corrompere facilmente e, francamente, se doveste riuscire a corromperli fareste meglio a diffidare di loro. Sono troppo leali all'eroe per essere utili. Lasciateli perdere.  
La seconda categoria è quella composta da coloro che si lascerebbe corrompere se non avesse quella piccola e insignificante cosa chiamata coscienza e, soprattutto, se non avessero quella dannata fibra morale. Il vantaggio di trovarsi di fronte qualcuno appartenente a questa classe è che esistono due strumenti alternativi alla corruzione vera e propria, ovvero il ricatto e la minaccia.  
Cercate gli scheletri nell'armadio di queste persone, trovate ciò a cui tengono di più e saranno in mano vostra.  
Questi due strumenti non funzionano con gli appartenenti al primo gruppo. Troppe complicazioni.  
Ovviamente tutto questo va fatto con cautela, non volete che vi scoprano e vi mettano i bastoni tra le ruote.  
Anche perché se succedesse la donna di classe vi scuoierebbe vivi, vi farebbe a pezzettini e consegnerebbe quel poco di voi che resta ad un pozionista per disfarsi dei vostri resti prima di trovare qualcuno che vi possa rimpiazzare.  
E voi non volete essere rimpiazzati.  
Anche se potrebbe essere una fine migliore di quella che vi aspetta affrontando l'eroe.  
Datevi da fare e mettetevi al lavoro.  
Avete un obiettivo da raggiungere!  
Siete o non siete signori oscuri?


	11. Organizzare una battaglia

_**Capitolo 10**_  
_**"Organizzare una battaglia"**_

Miei fedeli apprendisti siamo ormai giunti ad un punto cruciale del vostro addestramento.  
Eviterò di minacciarvi dicendovi che la mia squadra specializzata di pazze sadiche verrà a farvi visita.  
Spero che il motivo sia abbastanza chiaro.  
Non vorrei scoprire di avere sprecato il mio tempo per addestrare degli imbecilli…  
Devo veramente spiegarvelo?  
E io che pensavo aveste del potenziale…  
L'unica cosa che mi trattiene dall'aizzarvi contro la mia allegra squadra di esseri simil-demoniaci è il fatto che a quest'ora dovreste aver già seguito tutti i miei precedenti consigli e pertanto dovreste ora avere un folto gruppo di seguaci e diversi alleati.  
Detto questo risulta evidente che mandarvi contro solo la squadra delle torture potrebbe rivelarsi controproducente…  
Non che io non sia fermamente convinto che le pazze sadiche non siano in grado di eliminarvi senza bisogno di assistenza esterna, ma preferirei evitare il rischio di perdere qualche elemento.  
Prima di proseguire però è necessario che io vi porga qualche quesito per verificare se siete degni di apprendere la lezione del giorno.  
Vi siete rassegnati alla sconfitta?  
Avete al vostro servizio uno schiavetto, una pazza sadica, un uomo immagine, una donna di classe e una spia?  
Avete un obiettivo degno di tale nome?  
L'obiettivo è stato approvato dai vostri collaboratori più stretti?  
Avete definito i dettagli?  
Vi siete dedicati alla propaganda e alla scelta di buoni alleati?  
Avete tolto di mezzo la concorrenza?  
Siete riusciti a corrompere gli individui adatti al vostro scopo?  
Avete diffuso paura e distruzione?  
Se avete risposto sì a tutte le domande allora è giunto il momento di organizzare una battaglia.  
Mi rendo conto che per poter portare a termine tutti i compiti che vi ho assegnato avrete già dovuto affrontare il nemico ma quelli erano piccoli scontri. Quello che vi serve ora è una battaglia in grande stile.  
Qualcosa che gridi –ho il potere necessario per uccidervi tutti! -  
Quando dico grido non intendo in senso letterale…  
Mettervi a urlare una frase del genere nel bel mezzo di una battaglia potrebbe distrarre i vostri seguaci e potrebbe provocare una reazione non molto gentile da parte della donna di classe.  
Ricordatevi di mantenere la dignità. Sempre.  
I passi da seguire per organizzare una battaglia dovrebbero, almeno a grandi linee, già esservi familiari.  
Come sempre va scelta una location.  
Chi se ne occupa?  
Ovviamente la donna di classe.  
Come sempre dovete avere ben chiaro lo scopo.  
Questa volta il vostro unico scopo sarà ridurre drasticamente il numero dei vostri nemici.  
Non serve seminare il panico tra la folla.  
Dovete attaccare quelli che sono effettivamente vostri nemici.  
La folla può ancora essere convertita o può servire in altri modi.  
Quelli con cui dovete prendervela sono quelli che accorreranno con il loro piccolo esercito per impedirvi di diffondere terrore e distruzione.  
Se vengono con una divisa sarà più facile eliminarli.  
Quello che dovete fare quando vi apprestate ad organizzare una battaglia è riunire alcuni dei vostri più fidati collaboratori. Nello specifico, la donna di classe, l'uomo immagine e la pazza sadica.  
L'organizzazione vera e propria va effettuata con questi tre individui.  
In seguito farete una finta organizzazione includendo la spia in modo da poter lasciar fuori alcuni dettagli essenziali che gli rivelerete solo all'ultimo secondo. In questo modo eviterete che vada a spifferare tutto ai vostri avversari.  
Nel corso della riunione dovrete mettere a punto i vari dettagli.  
La prima cosa da decidere, come vi ho accennato, è la location.  
Ormai dovreste conoscere l'importanza di una adeguata location. Tuttavia la scelta non vi compete, affidatevi alla donna di classe e non preoccupatevi troppo.  
Vi ricordo che avete diritto di veto nel caso le cose si mettessero male.  
Una volta scelta la location è necessario effettuare un sopralluogo.  
Accertatevi che il terreno di battaglia non possa trasformarsi in una trappola mortale per voi e studiate bene la zona.  
Se possibile procuratevi una mappa, vi tornerà utile per spiegare ai vostri seguaci come muoversi durante la battaglia. La cosa si rende necessaria a causa dell'innata stupidità di alcuni dei vostri scagnozzi, probabilmente di più di quanti vorreste voi.  
Una volta accertato che la location sia effettivamente adeguata potete procedere decidendo come muovere le vostre forze durante lo scontro.  
Se volete potete usare la mappa e simulare una partita a risiko…  
In questa fase l'uomo immagine dare prova di avere un cervello e vi dimostrerà di avere delle capacità strategiche non indifferenti. Ascoltate i suoi suggerimenti.  
Ricordatevi che la pazza sadica esprimerà praticamente sempre lo stesso parere anche se con termini diversi, in parole povere quello che vi dirà può essere riassunto con –vogliamo il sangue!- o qualcosa altrettanto ad effetto.  
Per evitare che la pazza sadica si lamenti affidatele una piccola missione. Mandatela a catturare qualche ostaggio. Gli ostaggi vi serviranno per assicurarvi che i vostri nemici si presentino.  
Ricordate che gli ostaggi per essere considerati tali devono essere vivi, il loro stato mentale non è importante. Ricordatelo alla pazza sadica.  
Una volta che gli ostaggi saranno al sicuro nei vostri sotterranei, chiamate la spia e ditele che state preparando una battaglia. Ditele una location diversa e restate vaghi sulla strategia utilizzata.  
Attendete che la spia torni dalla fazione nemica e mandate la donna di classe e l'uomo immagine a spiegare la strategia ai vostri seguaci.  
Mandate con loro anche la pazza sadica. La paura è un ottima motivazione per imparare più velocemente.  
Ricordatevi di preparare un bel discorso per incitare le truppe! Dovete tenere alto il morale!  
Ora non vi resta che scegliere una data e un orario.  
Preparate un invito per i vostri nemici e fatelo recapitare dieci minuti prima di cominciare a uccidere gli ostaggi. Se finite gli ostaggi prima dell'arrivo degli avversari andatevene e lasciate un messaggio derisorio per farli sentire delle nullità.  
In caso contrario procedete e cercate di non farvi uccidere subito…  
Alla prossima!  
Se sopravvivrete…


	12. Epilogo

Nel caso siate passati direttamente a questo capitolo vi avviso che ne ho aggiunti 2 in una volta! Tornate al capitolo prima!

**Epilogo**

Miei fedeli seguaci a questo punto non ho altro da insegnarvi…  
In realtà qualcosa potrebbe anche esserci ma se vi insegnassi tutti i trucchi poi rischiereste di vincere contro l'eroe e questo non è ammissibile purtroppo.  
Dovreste ormai avere tutto quello che vi serve per lanciarvi alla conquista del mondo o per realizzare qualsiasi altro obiettivo che vi siate prefissati.  
Spero che i miei consigli vi permettano di sopravvivere un po' più a lungo e di entrare nella storia come cattivi degni di tale nome.  
Ahimè sappiamo già come la storia deve finire! Le vittorie dopotutto sono effimere per noi…  
La sconfitta è sempre dietro l'angolo perciò godetevi ogni momento, assaporate ogni piccola vittoria e quando la sconfitta finalmente arriverà portate con voi il maggior numero possibile di nemici. Dopotutto non ho mai detto che dovete morire da soli…  
Chiudete dunque questo manuale e andate a seminare panico e distruzione!  
Andate incontro al vostro destino a testa alta!  
Anche perché se non lo farete la donna di classe potrebbe avere da ridire…  
Arrivederci e chissà magari un giorno saremo uno di fronte all'altro come avversari!  
Vi lascio dunque con un ultima considerazione.  
Sono un signore oscuro, la menzogna, l'inganno e la manipolazione sono parte integrante del mio essere.  
Siete certi che io non vi abbia ingannato e condotti sulla strada della rovina con i miei preziosi consigli?

Lord Voldemort

* * *

_La parola all'autrice!_  
_Salve miei cari lettori,_  
_vi ringrazio per aver seguito questa fanfiction e spero di essere riuscita a divertirvi almeno quanto io mi sono divertita a scriverla._  
_Mi rendo conto che il finale risulta essere sbrigativo e non soddisfacente tuttavia piuttosto che lasciarvi con il fiato sospeso per un altro anno ho preferito concludere._  
_I vari capitoli hanno coperto tutti i temi principali che mi ero riproposta di trattare e per assenza di ulteriori idee e mancanza di tempo mi è sembrato corretto giungere ad un epilogo._  
_Vi ringrazio per l'infinita pazienza che avete avuto in merito alla mia frequenza di aggiornamento._  
_Grazie mille a chi ha lasciato qualche commento e a chi ha semplicemente letto questa ff senza lasciare ulteriore traccia del proprio passaggio._  
_Alla prossima!_

Sarachan89


End file.
